Wakateru tsuini
by LadyPsychopate
Summary: Sakura, la guerre et sa dernière rencontre avec Sasuke. C'est ma première fic, que je met ici...


**Autatrice : **_**LadyPsychopate**_

**Warning : **_**Death fic**_

**Disclamer : **_**Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas (nan pas possible --'). Ils appartiennent a...enfin si tu ne le sait pas, c'est que franchement tu n'as rien a faire là !! **_

_**Un jour, pendant que je regardais un épisode de Naruto, j'ai demandé a Sasuke de devenir mon perso, il m'a complétement ignorée TT...Je sais pas pourquoi...(loll)**_

_- Ne pars pas ! Sinon, je vais hurler !_

_Sasuke disparut pour se retrouver derrière Sakura, le temps sembla se figé quelques instant, jusqu'a ce que..._

_- Sakura. Merci._

_Puis, ce fut le trou noir._

Je me souvient de ce jour comme si c'était hier, difficile de l'oublié, toutes les nuits j'en rêve, non, je ne rêve pas, je cauchemarde sur ton silence, tes adieux, ton absence...de la bléssure béante et suintante que tu as laissé a Naruto, Kakashi-sensei et...à moi, bien que je n'ai jamais réellement compté a tes yeux. Et je m'en veux car je n'ai pas pu te retenir... tout est de ma faute...

J'ai voulu être forte, pour Naruto, Kakashi-sensei et toi. Pendant 2 ans et demi, j'ai mis de côté mes sentiments et je me suis entrainée jours et nuit avec Tsunade-sama ou seule, puis, la Team 7 est devenue la Team Kakashi. J'ai remis mes sentiments en question quant la nouvelle équipe c'est formé. Je me suis rendu compte, que l'amour que je te portais été superficiel et encore moins réel... alors pourquoi...

_Ame torturée._

_Esprit embrumée._

_Coeur bléssé._

_Mensonge._

Sakura cracha du sang, la lame lui avait transpercé les poumons, sa respiration était sifflante et laborieuse.

Ils étaient en guerre contre Orochimaru et ses sbires. La Team Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gaï, Tsunade-hime, Jiraya et d'autres shinobi contre Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke et les autres ninja. Cette situation n'était pourtant pas compliqué a comprendre, alors, pourquoi c'était-elle interposée, il était occupé avec Kakashi, Naruto et Sai, elle elle s'occupais des bléssés, pas du combat, mais, Sakura l'avais vu se jeté sur lui avec sa lame, puis, la douleur... elle s'était interposée, sans comprendre, son corps avait bougé de lui-même. Les trois de la Team Kakashi avait baissé leurs gardes choqué, Sasuke c'était retourné et le détenteur de la lame meurtrière horrifié par la tournure des événements. Il lacha la lame, Sakura facilla, tomba en arrière, ferma les yeux en attendant la rencontre brutale avec le sol. Le choc ne vint pas, a la place, deux bras l'ont receptionnée, deux bras appartenant a Sasuke. L'émeraude rencontra l'anthracite.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es-tu interposé ?

Kakashi, Sai et Naruto c'était raproché. Kakashi ne souriait plus, Sai essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa douleur et son incompréantion derrière son masque et Naruto pleurait. Sakura les remarqua a peine, malgrès la douleur, elle sourit, mélancolique...

- Je sait que je n'ait jamais compté a tes yeux...keuf...contrairement a Kakashi ou Naruto...keuf...je n'ai servi a rien...dans la Team 7...mais j'était heureuse...et puis je me suis assez menti comme ça...keuf...

Sasuke ne comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Cela ne lui disait pas pourquoi elle c'était interposée.

- Pourquoi Sakura?

Elle sourit, comme avant quant il était avec eux, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Je t'aime...keuf...

Sasuke allait répliqué mais Sakura l'en empêcha.

- Non, ne dit rien...je ne te demande rien...j'ai tenter de te renier et ça n'a pas marché...keuf...et puis, je n'ai pas reussi...a te faire changer d'avis...c'est ma faute...pardon Kakashi-sensei, Naruto je n'ai pas servit a grand chose...keuf...gomen

- Je t'aime Sakura...

Sakura sourit tristement, leva sa main et la posa sur la joue de Sasuke.

- Non...Sasuke tu ne m'aime pas...je vais mourir, alors, si tu...me respecte...keuf...juste un peu...keuf...ne me ment pas. S'il te plait...

- Sakura...

- Sasuke...je peut...keuf... te demander quelque chose ?

- Hum...

Sakura sourit, certaine chose ne changerons jamais.

- Pourras-tu...keuf...keuf...veillé sur...Naruto, Kakashi et Sai...pour moi ?

Les trois concerné se regardèrent attristé et impuissant.

- Je te le promet Sakura, je veillerais sur eux...

Sakura sourit rassurée et heureuse. Ses yeux se voilèrent, sa main tomba. Morte.

Sasuke laissa, pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, ses larmes coulé librement.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras.

- T'es vraiment ennuyeuse...je t'aime Sakura...et je tiendrais ma promesse.

La bataille avait céssée.

Konoha avait gagné.

La Team 7 avait perdu leur fleur de cerisier.


End file.
